Ultraman One: Episode 10
Ghost Phantom is the tenth episode of Ultraman One (Continuity). Characters Ultras and Kaiju *Ultra Brothers **Ultraman Ace (Seiji Hokuto) *Ultraman One (One Otari) *Ultra Elders, only Ultraman King *Ultraman Zero *Ultrawoman Zeth *Ultraman Xena *Ultraman Giga *Jurugomo Phantom Human Characters *SACD **Toshiwa Kata **Sakura Mizuki **Zena Wakura **Marina Tomoya Summary During the midnight, a huge surge of minus energies arrived in a famous cemetery on Earth. As a result, a deceased "woman" was inadvertently revived and mutated into the spider-like phantom; the Jurugomo Phantom. The Kaijin was responsible for the murdering of visitors to the cemetery for several days and the disappearance of worshippers during the midnights. Meanwhile in the King's Temple, King had accompanied Zero and Zeth for the purpose of checking their son, who had recovered well with his childhood friends in the meditation pools of the temple. When the three of them expressed their concern towards the Earth, everyone assumed them that Ace will be taking care of everything. The mysterious happenings from the cemetery had alerted the attention of the SACD members. Toshiwa and his crew ventured towards the infamous graveyard and getting a clearer view of the situation as Toshiwa had conversed with the prosecutors deployed. Following them was the human host of Ace, who outright sensed the presence of sinister energies and heard the crackles of Jurugomo Phantom. As Seiji Hokuto reported his findings to the SACD, Toshiwa and the police department came to the conclusion of raiding the entire cemetery afterwards. During the same midnight, Jurugomo Phantom had awakened the restless souls of those deceased and absorbed them to fuel her power of darkness. Everyone felt apologetic towards the Kaijin's sorrowful sufferings as a past Earthling, they nonetheless commenced the operation of killing Jurugomo Phantom in exchange for a peaceful future. But after shrugging off their assaults, the Kaijin immediately held Toshiwa as a hostage and fatally wounded him, causing his comrades to escort him for medical attention. Hokuto attempted to keep Jurugomo Phantom and controlling the heated moments, the Kaijin attacked the senior man. The latter immediately transformed into Ace and hunted down Jurugomo Phantom in aerial combat. The attempt of redeeming the Kaijin was a failure, forcing Ace to react offensively by launching his guillotine slicers while Jurugomo Phantom defended them with her tentacles and minus energies. Ace was overpowered in a beam clash, as Jurugomo Phantom grabbed the Ultra and begins absorbed his light energy while causing further destruction. With approval from his closed ones, a fully-recovered One returned in the nick of time and saved Ace's death at the hands of Jurugomo Phantom. Ace was severely weakened from the battle, One Blaze demonstrated superior strength in overpowered the Kaijin as she mocking the Earthlings as "weaklings". The young Ultra continued clashing with Jurugomo Phantom and decided to end her torturous life of misery, One instantly expelled the Kaijin's illusions as Agile form and amplified his sluggers to momentarily distract Jurugomo Phantom. While foiling her escaping attempt, One took the chance and purified the fallen soul of Jurugomo Phantom's past life. Refusing to give up as the Kaijin charged up her strongest attack, One overpowered Jurugomo Phantom after firing the One Vanisher. One changed into Crescent mode as a last resort and sealed the Kaijin at the cemetery. In their human identities, both Ultras invited the priests to perform the ritual that enabled Jurugomo Phantom to rest in peace permanently and turning the cemetery in a normal location once again. Returning to the SACD Headquarters, Hokuto and Otari restored the wounds of Toshiwa as their celebrated the reunion. During the night, Otari was entrusted with the Earth's future as Hokuto made his way towards the Land of Light. Category:Ultraman One Episodes Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity